FlutterCord: A Secret Date
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Fluttershy and Discord have been secretly dating and make a date for after school. Will it be everything Fluttershy hopes for? read and find out :). Fluttershy X Discord


"Fluttershy!?" My mother calls up to me. "Fluttershy, sweetheart are you ready for school?"

"Five minutes mom!" I call down to her.

I look at myself in the mirror, I wonder if I look okay. My long pink hair is perfect even my yellow dress looks really cute with little pink butterflies on the skirt. Hell my makeup is even flawless and overall I look amazing but yet I feel like I look horrible. I grab my bag and check on Angel Bunny before heading downstairs and leave for school.

"Flutters!" I hear his raspy voice call my name.

"Dizzy!" I yell back and give him a big hug.

"We still on for tonight?" he asks me and I just smile and nod "Good because I have everything planed out."

As he talks I just listen and watch him. His big maroon eyes a glow as he continues to talk. He tells me he has a class to go to as if he needs to lie to me I already know he goes to see a counselor. He used to be a trouble maker so he goes once a week for 45 minutes to make sure he's staying out of trouble.

"Flutters I gotta run to homeroom." He hugs me tight to him "I'll see you later." He smiles big as he runs off.

I walk to my homeroom then to my classes. I think about what's going to happen later today. I'm so focused on the what ifs that I don't even notice when my English teacher calls on me.

"Fluttershy?" Ms. Cheerilee calls on me again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say quietly

"It's alright dear." She says and asks her question and I answer it. She goes back to teaching and I zone out again.

Finally the last bell rings and I run down the stairs to Discords locker when I get there he's already getting his bag out. I run up behind him and stand behind him. I know he saw me but it doesn't stop me from wanting to sneak up on him.

"You're cute when you try to sneak up on me." He says with a devilish smirk.

"You can't scared can you?" I giggle.

He just laughs and closes his locker and begins to walk out to his car. I say bye and that I'll see him later. He hugs me and I run to my bus. The whole way home I was thinking of him and what we were going to do once we were alone. We had had a few little study dates minus the studying. I knew tonight wouldn't be any different.

I get home and remind my mom that I'm going out and she just rolls her eyes. She really hates Discord. I run up to my room and shut the door I check on Angle bunny and he just shakes his head at me. I swear he's human sometimes. I work on home work to distract myself and it works rather well because next thing I know Discord is texting me saying he's on his way to get me.

When he pulls up I run outside and get in the car. We have the music loud and we are laughing at I don't even know what. When we calm down a bit I decide to have a little fun with him as he drives. I lift the hem of my dress slowly up my leg catching his eye. He gives me that devilish grin again and I lift my dress a little higher reviling the light pink lace panties I have on.

"Lace?" he says clearing his throat.

"You like, Dizzy?"

His silence is a defiant yes. I giggle and slip my thumb under the waist band and slip the pick lace off. He coughs slightly I know he must be turned on because he's staring straight ahead and drives quickly. When we get to our spot he parks and I quickly undo my seatbelt. I climb over on to his lap and kiss him.

"Damn!" he laughs "Impatient much?"

"Sorry." I say shyly.

He kisses me and runs his hands up and down my legs. I'm so turned on and so is he I can feel it under his jeans. I pull away from his kiss and crawl to the back seat of the car and he follows me taking off his shirt on his way. I'm in awe of his body, I always am. He's so fit with the faint outline of a six pack, but what do you expect the guy works out.

I undo his pants and pull them off leaving him in his boxers. I giggle nervously as he sits down. I lightly rub him through his boxers. He's big and even under the boxers you can tell he's big. I take a deep breath and pull off his boxers. His dick is so big and hard, I take it in my hand and begin to rub up and down. He begins to breathe heavily and I rub faster. When he closes his eyes I lean down and take him in my mouth and I suck. At first I'm gentle and go slow giving little licks and kisses then I start to get into it sucking harder and going up and down as fast as I can.

"Shy…" he lets out a soft sigh.

I stop and sit up. He kisses me gently and runs his hand between my legs. I'm so wet I can feel it dripping down on to the seat. Discord grins and slides on to the floor spreading my legs apart. He lightly touches my clit and it sends chills down my spine. He laughs and rubs my clit softly I'm breathing heavy already. He slides one finger into my pussy and pulls it out going back to my clit. It's driving me crazy how he's playing with me. He sticks his finger inside me again and begins to finger me slowly at first but he begins to pick up speed finger fucking me faster and faster. I'm moaning and panting like crazy.

Discord gets me to cum a couple times then stops fingering me. He lifts my dress to my knees so I can't see him. I hate when he blocks my eyes or hides because I never know what he's gonna do. I heard a chuckle from him and he puts his finger in me again and moves it around, twisting and turning his hand while inside. I let out a soft moan. He stops what hes doing but doesn't take his finger out and next thing I know I feel his tongue hit my clit and I shift at the shock of it.

He chuckles again really enjoying himself. He licks and nips at my clit for a few minutes then removes his finger. He shoves his tongue inside me and wiggles it around when he pulls out he fingers me again. He goes on for several minutes finger fucking and eating me out. I'm moaning and practically screaming he's just so amazing I can't control myself. I cum multiple times and orgasm a few times too before he stops.

"I think it's time this came off." He says pulling at the zipper on my dress.

When we get off my dress he gets up on his knees and kisses me. He rubs his dick on my clit teasing me. Then he lines himself up and slides in me. I gasp as he pushes all the way in me as deep as he can go and once he hit that stopping point he begins to fuck me. He starts off slow and soon quickens his thrusts. Every time he pushes deeper and harder into me. My moans becomes like screams and he's panting I know he's close and just as I begin to orgasm he quickly pulls out and cums.

I lean back in my seat and he leans back on to his feet. We catch our breath and I sit back up and slide down a bit to kiss him. He runs his hands over my back and I run my fingers through his hair and our kiss deepens he lifts me back on to the seat and lays me down.

"Fluttershy?" he's breathing heavy. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to try something?"

"Discord I don't know." I say knowing what he's thinking. "I've done it a few times before but you haven't."

"I know I just wanted to know if you would want to try it." His maroon eyes pleading with me.

"Okay Dizzy," I say "Just be gentle please."

"I will be Shy." He kisses my head softly. "I Pinkie Promise."

He slides in to my pussy and fucks me that way to start. Then he pulls out and lines himself up with ass. I give him a small smile to say its okay and with that he begins to push himself inside slowly. I feel the slight sting and I adjust to his size. After a minute I nod to him and he begins to fuck me. I swear I'm on cloud nine at this point it feels amazing as he fucks my ass. We are both breathing heavy and I'm moaning like crazy. He sticks two fingers in my pussy and finger fucks me as he's fucking me in the ass. That sends me over the edge.

"Discord!" I scream out in pure ecstasy.

He pulls out and fucks my pussy hard and fast. He kisses me hard and holds me close. I orgasm again and I scream out his name. He pulls out and checks the time on his cell.

"Fuck!" he says "Get dressed we gotta go its almost 9:30!"

"Shit!" I can barely breathe. He hands me my dress and he grabs his clothes and begins to dress. "Dizzy?"

"Yeah Shy?" his says panting. His body is drenched in sweat. I grab his face in and kiss him quickly.

"I love you Discord." I say softly.

"I love you too Fluttershy." He smiles at me "Get dressed Shy we gotta get going."

I do as he says and then climb back into the passenger's side and he climbs into the driver's side. We drive home talking a bit about what had just happened. When he drops me off I reach over and hug him and give him a goodnight kiss.

"Text me when you get home." I say to him as I get out "Let me know you got back safe."

"I always do Shy." He smiles and I close the door and run inside.

I get to my room and lay down on my bed waiting for his text. Once I get it I cant stop myself from smiling. We talk for another hour before saying goodnight.

"I love you my Shy." He texts me.

"I love you too my Dizzy." I reply.

With that sent I turn off my phone and roll over and cuddle up with the stuffed animal he bought me and I drift off to sleep smiling.

~The End~


End file.
